


aawitan kita

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, compilation fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Fill for HQFiloWeek 2020 Day 6: Philippine Media (OPM).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	1. Loveteam ft. SakuAtsu

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> **SakuAtsu – Loveteam by Itchyworms**
> 
> _“‘Di nila alam na sa dulo ng tagpo, ‘di na patok mga linya ko…hanggang sa susunod na eksena…”_

Nangungusap nang lubos na pagmamahal ang mga mata ni Sakusa, nakatuon kay Atsumu na para bang wala siyang ibang nakikita kundi ito lang; mistulang ang buong mundo’y umiikot lang sa kanya.

Labis na kasiyahan ang dinudulot nito kay Atsumu. Tila ba’y kaya niyang hamakin ang lahat, basta’t kasama niya si Sakusa at sila ay nagmamahalan.

Kinuha niya ang mga kamay nito at idinampi ng marahan ang kanyang labi. “Ikaw lang ang para sa’kin, Saku,” pangako niya.

Isang malaking ngiti ang ibinalik ni Sakusa sa kanyang minamahal. “Tayong dalawa, hanggang dulo,” at siya ay unti-unting inilapit ang kanyang mukha samantalang isinara ni Atsumu ang kanyang mga mata upang namnamin ang pinakahihintay niyang halik…

“CUT! GOOD TAKE!”

Sa sandali ding iyon ay biglang nawala si Sakusa sa kanyang harapan, tangay ang kanyang matamis na labi at ngiti at init ng kanyang katawan. Ilang segundo rin bago nawari ni Atsumu kung ano ang nangyari at pagkabukas ng kanyang mga mata ay malayong-malayo na si Sakusa sa kanya.

Nang siya ay lumapit dito ay naabutan niya na itong nagpapahid ng alcohol sa kamay at parte ng katawan kung saa’y hawak ni Atsumu kanina lang.

“Grabe,” ani ni Atsumu ng makita ang ginagawa niya, “diring-diri lang?”

“What are you doing here?” Naiinis na tanong ni Sakusa sa kanya.

“Eto naman, is that how you treat your partner?”

Tinitigan ng maiigi ni Sakusa si Atsumu, nanlalamig at ibang-iba sa kung paano ito kanina.

“Let me make something clear, Atsumu, sa ayaw at sa gusto ko, I’m stuck with this team-up. At umaarte ako na gusto kita kasi yun ang trabaho ko at ginagawa ko siya ng maayos. Pero hanggang dun lang yun, okay?”

“Fine,” sagot na lang niya. “Ang sungit naman nito, parang nilapitan lang eh. Oh ayan,” sabi niya habang papalayo kay Sakusa, “aalis na ‘ko. Hindi na kita iistorbohin.” At tuluyan niyang iniwan si Sakusa na mag-isa.

Masakit ang mga sinabi ni Sakusa. Pero madalas ng nararamdaman ni Atsumu ito kaya hindi na bago sa kanya. Kailangan lang niyang magtiis. Marami pa silang pagsasamahan at nasisiguro naman niya na mapapalambot din niya ang pusong bato nito.


	2. Ewan ft. TsukiKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TsukiKage – Ewan by Imago**
> 
> _“Mahal kita, mahal kita hindi ito bola, sumagot ka naman ‘wag lang ‘ewan’…”_

“Ano?”

“Ang sabi ko _mahal kita_ ,” mabagal na ulit ni Tsukishima kay Kageyama, diretso ang tingin sa mga gulat nitong mata. Nine-nerbyos siya pero hindi niya lang pinapahalata, pero lalo siyang kinakabahan dahil hindi pa rin nagsasabi ng kahit ano si Kageyama.

“Psh, anong bola naman yan?” sabi ni Kageyama, kibit-balikat sa biglaang aminang naganap.

And okay, _masakit ah_ , isip ni Tsuki. “Seryoso kasi ako, King.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Tsuki,” iling nito sa kanya. “Natalo ka naman ba sa pustahan?”

Hindi na napigilan ni Tsuki na hawakan ng mahigpit ang mga balikat ni Kageyama at alugin ito ng kaunti. Nandito na siya at hindi na niya babawiin pa ang pag-amin niya ng kanyang nararamdaman para kay Kageyama. Hindi siya matagal na nag-ipon ng lakas ng loob at nawalan ng maraming tulog sa kakaisip at kaaalala para lang masabihan na nambobola lang siya.

“King, makinig kang mabuti,” aniya, mabagal at seryoso na mistulang paslit ang kausap niya at hindi si Kageyama. “Hindi ako natalo sa pustahan. Wala akong sinalihang pustahan. It’s not a prank or kung ano man yang iniisip mo, okay. I’m serious. Hindi lang kita gusto, I’m way past that. Mahal kita and I want to know if you feel the same way too.”

Halatang nagulat si Kageyama pero tinitigan pa rin siyang mabuti nito na para bang may hinahanap na kasagutan ito sa kanyang mga mata. Pinilit ni Tsukishima na hindi iilag ang kanyang mga mata, kahit nahihiya at kinikilig na siya.

Napalunok si Kageyama bago sabihing “Ewan,” sa kabila ng kanyang namumulang mukha.

“King, I just told you I love you tapos ang sagot mo lang ‘ewan’? Anong klaseng sagot yun?”

“Eh biglaan ka naman kasi!” himutok ni Kageyama. “Sino ba yung bigla na lang magsasabi n-ng m-mah… ng ganun? Ha?! Sinong hindi magugulat?”

“What? Gusto mo may pa-grand gesture pa? May pa-clue?”

“No! Pero sobrang out of the blue naman kasi eh.”

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Tsuki. Leave it to Kageyama na i-diskaril lahat ng plano niya.

“Look, simple lang naman King eh. Mahal kita. The question is, mahal mo din ba ‘ko?”

“Siyempre, oo!” Dali din naming natigilan sa Kageyama pagkatapos ng kanyang biglaang pag-amin.

Natutuwang pinanood ni Tsukishima kung paano ito biglang nahiya at hindi na makatingin sa kanya.

“See? Ganun lang naman kadali eh, King,” asar niya, kahit siya rin ay namumula na ang mga tainga.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, Tsukishima!”


	3. Pagtingin ft. KuroDai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **KuroDai – Pagtingin by Ben &Ben**
> 
> _“Pag nilahad ang damdamin, sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin…”_

Nakangiti si Kuroo habang pinagmamasdan kung paano asikasuhin ni Daichi ang mga nakababatang miyembro ng Karasuno, hindi maitago ang paghanga na lantad sa kinang ng kanyang mga mata.

“Uy,” sabay siko ni Suga sa kanyang tagiliran, “kakatitig mo, mamaya tunaw na yan,” aniya, habang itinuro ang kanyang inuman sa direksyon ni Daichi.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Kuroo, kasalukuyang abala at kuntento sa pagsunod ng tingin kay Daichi habang ito ay abala, kaya’t siya ay nagpatuloy. “Bakit kasi ‘di ka pa umamin?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Kuroo at tuluyang hinarap si Sugawara. “Hindi pa time, okay?”

“Eh kailan ba kasi yang time na sinasabi mo? Ano bang hinihintay mo?” Medyo naiinis na tanong ni Suga. “Hindi naman kami forever dito sa training camp. Ba’t ‘di mo samantalahin while we’re still here?”

“I know that,” sagot niya. Naiintindihan naman ni Kuroo kung saan nang-gagaling si Suga, pati na rin ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Alam din niya na mas maiging sabihin niya ang kanyang nararamdaman habang sila ay magkasama pa. And honestly, gusto na rin naman niyang mag-confess kay Daichi, para matapos na. “Kaya lang-”

“Huy!” Parehong halos mapatalon sa gulat si Kuroo at Sugawara at napatingin sa papalapit na si Daichi.

“Mukhang seryosong-seryoso usapan niyo ah,” sabi niya pagkahinto sa kanilang harapan at pinagmasdan silang dalawa.

“Hah? Hindi ah!” agad na tugon ni Kuroo, todong iling ang ulo. “Hindi.”

Napa-ikot ng mata si Sugawara at napailing din. “Don’t worry, Daichi,” sabi nito at binigyan ng ngiting aso ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan. “Nag-uusap lang kami ni Kuroo. ‘Wag kang mag-selos. Alam mo naman hindi ko siya type.”

“Suga!”

“Uy! Mukhang tawag na ata ako ni Asahi. Oh siya, una na ako ah. Nice talking Kuroo. Hanggang sa uulitin.” Pagkatapos nito ay dali-dali siyang umalis at iniwan ang dalawa na namumula at hindi makatingin sa isa’t isa.

“Daichi-”

“Kuroo-”

Nagkasabay at natigilan din agad sila.

“Sige ikaw muna,” udyok ni Kuroo.

“Ahhh, uhm, pagpasensyahan mo na yun si Suga ah. Minsan talaga topakin yun eh, kaya kung anu-anong pinagsasasabi. ‘Wag mo na lang pansinin. And sorry din, kung naistorbo ko kayo,” ani ni Daichi habang hinihimas ang likuran ng kanyang leeg.

“Ah yun, wala yun. Okay lang. At tsaka alam ko naman na malakas man-trip yung Vice Captain mo kaya okay na yun.”

Tumango na lang si Daichi sa natanggap niyang sagot. “Mmm, okay. Ano nga pala yung sasabihin mo?”

“Ha? Ahhhh, ano lang, ahh, tungkol din lang dun.”

“Mhm, okay.” May ilang sandali ng bahagyang nakakabalisang katahimikan ang pumagitan sa kanilang dalawa. “Anyway,” biglang wika ni Daichi, “balik na ‘ko.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Naka-ilang hakbang palayo na si Daichi ng muli siyang tinawag ni Kuroo, “Daichi!”

Agad naming lumingon si Daichi, mababakas sa kanyang mukha na ito ay kanyang inaasahan. “Yes?”

_Gusto kita._

_I like you._

_I think I’m falling for you…_

Ang mga salitang sumagi sa isip ni Kuroo na nais niyang sabihin; mga bulong ng kanyang damdamin na naghihintay lang na wikain ng kanyang mga labi. Mga salita at damdamin na maaring magbago ng pakikitungo ni Daichi sa kanya kaya’t hindi muna niya sinambit.

Bagkus, “Good luck sa match niyo later,” ang kanyang sinabi.

“Kayo kalaban namin mamaya,” sagot ni Daichi, nagsisimula ng mainis.

Lumitaw ang mapang-asar na ngiti sa mukha ni Kuroo. “Kaya nga ako nag-good luck eh. Galingan niyo mamaya para may panalo naman kayo against sa amin, kahit isa lang.”

“Well, thank you na lang, pero mananalo kami mamaya kaya sa inyo na yung pa-good luck mo.” Wika ni Daichi, nakasimangot, bago tuluyang iwan si Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you also give the songs a listen.


End file.
